


Hanky Panky

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean tells Lisa about his and Sam’s relationship.  She is more than interested.





	Hanky Panky

Sam’s eyebrows raised higher than Dean had seen in a while, causing more than one worry line to crease across his forehead.  “You – She –” Sam started a couple times, incapable of forming his words yet.  “What?” he finally decided on, needing to hear Dean one more time.

Dean smiled, moving closer to his brother.  He held his hands out in offering, letting Sam step closer so Dean’s hands were on his hips.  

“Lisa and I were talking about, you know, past relationships and things,” Dean began explaining, more from the beginning than the blurted words from moments before.  “She told me some things, I told her some things, but she could tell I was holding something back, something big.”  Dean looked pointedly at his brother, knowing Sam would know what he meant.  “She finally got it out of me.”

Sam looked away, wiping at the corners of his mouth with his hand while he thought.  “So, she knows about us,” he finished, finally looking back at Dean.  “And she’s okay with it?”

Dean nodded, chuckling a bit.  “Okay with it?  Yeah.  She even went so far to say it was the ‘Hottest thing she could picture,’ and ‘Damn, I’d like to get in on that,’” Dean explained.  Sam’s hands finally moved to rest on his brother’s hips so they mirrored each other.  “That’s why I came over, Lisa wants you to join us for some hanky panky tonight.”

Sam was silent, actually able to process the request now that he had the whole story.  Dean could tell that he was thinking, so he simply waited, rubbing circles with his thumbs on Sam’s hips.

Sam inhaled.  “Okay.”

Dean’s face lit up, his smile spreading wide.  “Okay?” he repeated, wanting to make sure that Sam was really saying yes.

Sam nodded, smiling back.  He leaned down to kiss Dean gently.  “Okay,” he repeated against Dean’s lips, before kissing him again, deeper this time.  Their tongues wrestled for a moment until Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket.  He broke away from Sam reluctantly, but didn’t let him go too far by hooking his finger in Sam’s beltloop.

“Hey, Lis,” Dean answered, looking at Sam as he spoke.  “Yeah, we talked.  Yeah, he’s coming.  Yeah, okay.  I’ll tell him.  Later.”

Sam waited for Dean to put his phone back in his pocket before he tilted his head in question.  “Lisa says she’s going to eat us alive.”

Dean’s grin was enough to show Sam how excited he was about the evening ahead.

* * *

If Sam hadn’t known the conversation Dean and Lisa had earlier in the day, he never could have guessed it with how normal dinner was.  There was no mention of any “hanky panky” or looks of judgement between the brothers.  Lisa and Dean flirted as they always did; Dean teased Sam as he always did.

It was strange, knowing that something else was planned for the night.

The three of them cleaned up dinner together in the kitchen, working around each other as smoothly as Lisa’s small kitchen allowed.  Dean might have been getting excited, with the way he rubbed against both Lisa and Sam in the tight space as he moved.  

Shivers of anticipation ran down Sam’s back with every touch.

Sam was just finishing with the last plate in the sink when Dean’s arms wound around his waist, holding a towel to dry the plate off.  Dean pressed up against Sam’s back, letting his brother feel the hardness of his erection.  Together they dried the plate, much slower than it should have taken.

Once it was set down on the counter, Sam let himself be turned in Dean’s arms.  He looked across the kitchen to where Lisa stood, her eyes on their every move.  Dean squeezed Sam’s hips, licking his lips.  The motion drew Sam’s eye, as it always did.

“Kiss him, Dean,” Lisa said from across the room.  The order brought fire to Dean’s eye and he obeyed immediately, standing on slight tip-toes to suck Sam’s lower lip in his mouth.  Sam kissed back without hesitation, his hands grasping at Dean’s face to make sure he didn’t go anywhere.

The two men got so lost in the kiss and the feeling of their bodies pressed together that they forgot about Lisa for a moment.  By the time they broke the kiss, panting heavily, they could hear pants from across the room as well.

The brothers looked over at Lisa, seeing her hand pressed between her legs, where it was giving some friction to her clit through her jeans.  “Damn, you’re so fucking hot,” she breathed, finding her balance and stepping toward the door.  “Want to go somewhere more comfortable?”

Dean stepped away from Sam with one final squeeze to his hips, reaching out for Lisa.  He kissed her gently, nowhere near as deep as he’d just been kissing Sam.  “Lead the way, sweetheart.”

Lisa sighed before turning out of the kitchen, heading down the hall to her bedroom.  Dean cocked his head in invitation for Sam, who followed quickly after.  Sam adjusted himself in his pants on his way down the hall, unsure of what exactly was expected from him with this.  Sure, he and Dean had always had this thing, but he didn’t want to step on toes between Dean and Lisa.  Hopefully Lisa knew what she wanted and would let him know.

When Sam got to the bedroom, Dean and Lisa were standing there waiting for him.  Sam flushed slightly at the attention, tucking his hair behind his right ear before he fluffed the hair in the back in a nervous habit.  “So, uh…” he started, looking between Lisa and the bed.  “What’s gonna happen here?”

Lisa smiled.  “I want to watch Dean fuck you,” she said simply, making Sam’s eyebrows raise high for the second time today.  She shrugged.  “Pretty simple, I suppose.”

She kissed Dean on the cheek before walking toward the chair in the corner of the room, slipping her shoes off on her way.  By the time she sat down, she had flung her shirt to the floor as well.  Sam had to admit, she was a beautiful woman.

“Come here, Sammy,” Dean said, holding his hands out.  Sam went immediately, letting Dean pull him close again.  “Don’t let this be weird.  If it’s weird, we’ll stop, yeah?”

Sam nodded before Dean pulled him in for a kiss.  Okay, kissing Dean?  That’s something Sam could do.  He could ignore Lisa sitting in the corner, or maybe he could give her a bit of a show.  That’s what she wanted, right?

Sam’s train of thought completely left the station as soon as Dean began undressing him.  Hands and bodies moved from muscle memory, dropping each article of clothing to the floor as they slowly made their way to the bed.  By the time Dean pushed Sam down, they were both naked, their cocks flushed and heavy.

“So hard for me, Sam,” Dean groaned, his hand finding Sam’s cock as he sucked a mark on Sam’s neck.

“Call him brother,” came Lisa’s voice across the room, reminding Sam that she was there.  He looked over at her, seeing that she was now only wearing a pair of pink panties, one hand on her breast and the other between her legs.  Dean hummed in response against Sam’s neck.

“You’ve gotten so big and strong, baby brother,” Dean said, as though there hadn’t been any interruption.   “I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow, just the way you like it.”

Sam’s eyes fell closed at Dean’s words, forgetting about Lisa quickly once again.  Dean kissed his way down Sam’s body until he was swallowing Sam’s cock, just the way only Dean could do.

His hands kept working, spreading Sam’s legs and somehow finding lube to lather on his fingers.  In no time, Dean was working Sam open for him, causing babble to fall from Sam’s mouth.

“De -,” Sam huffed, needing more than just his fingers.  “Please, Dean, please…” Sam begged, not caring how desperate he sounded.

“Okay, little brother, I’ve got you,” Dean soothed, satisfied with the three fingers he had in Sam as long as Sam was.  “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, Sammy.”

Sam didn’t even register the sigh from across the room as Dean pulled Sam’s legs up and apart by his knees, giving himself enough room to work with.  Dean lubed himself up, lining his cockhead up at Sam’s hole.  

Their eyes locked as Dean pushed inside slowly.  It was like coming home, Dean being inside of Sam.  They’d done this so many times before, and would do it many more, that this was one thing that could relax them both.  Dean’s balls nestled against Sam’s cheeks and they stilled, letting Sam relax to accommodate Dean’s girth.

Dean kissed at Sam’s collarbone while he waited, his thumbs tracing circles on Sam’s legs where he held them.  When Sam was more than ready, he clenched around Dean, making Dean’s hips buck of their own accord just a little bit deeper.

“Gonna fuck you, baby brother,” Dean mumbled against Sam’s skin, and Sam knew that one wasn’t for Lisa.  No way had she heard that from across the room – that was for Sam and only Sam.

With that, Dean’s hips began moving, creating the perfect grind in and out of Sam’s hole.  With each stroke, Dean just grazed Sam’s prostate, saving that for when Sam really needed it.

The sound of skin on skin filled the room, sweat beginning to form on both their bodies.  Dean let go of Sam’s legs, knowing Sam would keep them wide for him, and hunched farther over so that Sam’s cock was trapped in a delicious friction between their stomachs.  

By the huffs of breath Sam began letting out, his hands on his own legs tightening, Dean could tell Sam was getting close.  Dean re-angled his hips just barely, so that he was hitting Sam’s prostate straight on with each thrust now. 

“Come on, Sammy, come on baby,” Dean encouraged, leaning back a bit to watch Sam’s face.  “Come for me, little brother, come on my cock.”

Sam opened his eyes to see Dean above him and exploded, come coating their chests and stomach.  His ass squeezed around Dean’s cock, pushing Dean closer, but all Dean wanted to do was make sure Sam felt good.  He held off his own orgasm so he could work Sam through his, pulling out when Sam began whimpering at the overstimulation.

“That’s it, baby,” Dean said happily, his hands pushing the sweaty hair off Sam’s brow before he kissed him.  “So good for me, always.”

Sam smiled, a hand reaching down to help Dean finish.  Before his fingers touched Dean’s cock, though, they heard a throat clear next to them.

They looked over to see Lisa, flushed and naked.  “I was wondering, can, um…” Lisa said, leaning one knee on the bed.  “Dean, will you fuck me the way you fucked him, please?”

The brothers looked to one another, speaking a silent language before smiling.  Dean sat up, pulling Lisa to the bed so that Sam could get her settled against his still sticky chest.  She was confused for a moment before Sam laid back, hooking his legs onto hers and spreading them apart.

Dean got back into his place between Sam’s legs, this time with Lisa between them.  Her pussy was glistening and ready, so he pushed inside of her with one thrust.  Lisa’s head fell back onto Sam’s shoulder as she moaned, Dean starting a relentless pace immediately.  He’d been close enough to orgasm that his body couldn’t help but chase it, but Lisa was just as close from the show she’d had.

Sam’s hands found her breasts and played with her nipples as Dean fucked her.  With Sam under Lisa, the movement of Dean’s thrusts still felt like they were for him and not her.  One look into Dean’s eyes and Sam knew that’s why they’d ended up like this.

“You like watching me fuck my brother, Lis?” Dean asked, his voice husky and raw.  “Sammy takes me so good, always has.  You take me good too, I know.  But you can’t tell me that you’re not soaking wet just from watching us together like that; you loved it.”

Lisa whined a final time as Dean’s words pushed her over the edge, her pussy clenching around him.  He thrusted twice more before pulling out and coming on her stomach, coating her with milky white.  Once he was spent, he fell to the side, helping Sam roll himself and Lisa so that she was between them on the bed.

When they’d caught their breaths, Lisa turned her head to Sam.   She smiled sweetly, the smile that Sam knew Dean loved to have aimed at him.  “Thank you, Sam,” she said simply.  He nodded, kissing her lips chastely before rolling out of the bed.  He took two steps toward the bathroom before he looked over his shoulder.

“Who’s joining me in the shower?”

Sam didn’t wait for an answer, but he did hear Dean mumble something like, “My brother is insatiable.”

Lisa’s happy giggle let Sam know that everything was going to be okay, great even.


End file.
